Anna Jäger
- |gender = Female |affiliation = Genesis City |team = The Saints occasionally |relatives = Liese Brigitte Half Soul |doll = Zeitnehmer |shikai = Zeitlos Zeitnehmer }} Anna Jäger is the other half of Liese Brigitte's soul. She is a - hybrid, as opposed to Liese being a - hybrid. Appearance Anna is tall with a slender build. She has long black hair that she wears in two ponytails and hazel eyes. Despite being Liese's soul twin and looks exactly like her, the only physical difference between the two is that Anna's bust is significantly smaller. Personaility Powers and Abilities *'Vast Fluxuating Spiritual Power': Due to her soul being "Split" in two, her spiritual power tend to fluxuate greatly. Due to this, she seals her spiritual pressure as much as she possibly can, however on occasions it is known to release it's ripping force. When released, the sheer ability of her spiritual pressure, which is a pure and electrical gold color, can actually forge storms in the area, complete with rain and wind but most of all lightning and thunder which runs rampant throughout the storms she's created. **'Lightning Creation and Manipulation : '''Due to the uniqeness of her spiritual pressure, she is able to create and manipulate lightning and electricity in almost anyway possible. This total manipulation of lightning can be utilized in many different ways. She can fire nameless, powerful blast of lightning like a slash, or send bolts of lightning down from the sky at will, or firing several strikes of lightning from her blade. Overall this ability is offensive and doesn't really truly have an defensive purposes outside of being able to distract any enemies that she tends to face. The use of lightning can also be amplified by the area's weather. *'Soul Absorption': Like all bounts she is able to absorb souls, though she states she will not do so, unlike her other half. *'Reiatsu Stealth:' Like all Bounts, she is able to conceal her very spiritual presence, making stealth all the easier. Doll '''Zeitnehmer' (German for Timekeeper) is Anna's doll. It takes the form of a a watch on her right hand and key when sealed. To unseal Zeitnehmer, Anna extends her right arm and taps the key on the watch. This causes a white substance to expel from the watch around Anna. The substace forms into a white cloak with a clock on the back in black coloration. The key changes into a sword with the numbers 1 to 12 engraved down the length of the blade. : Time Manipulation: Zeitnehmer primarily consist of manipulating the time of an object that has been damaged with the sword. When an object is damaged, a number appears on the object and the same number begins to glow on the sword. :*'Stoppen' (German for "Stop"): It allows her to literally "Stop" an object, after a number is placed on an object she says Stop. This causes the it to stop almost instantally. :*'Gehen' (German for "Go"): It allows her to literally "move" an object, after a number is placed on an object she says go. This causes the object to move in the direction she is facing. :*'Langsam' (German for "Slow"): It allows her to literally "slow down" an object, after a number is placed on an object she says slow. This causes the object to begin to move more slowely. :*'Schnell' (German for "Fast/Rapid"): It allows he to literally "Speed up" an object, after a number is placed on an object she says Speed up. This causes the object to more faster the normal. :*'Zeit Zerstörung' (German for "Time Destruction"): Shikai: Zeitlos Zeitnehmer (German for Ageless Timekeeper) is the name Anna uses to release her shikai, she stated this is the true name of Zeitnehmer. It release command is Notieren Sie die Ewige Termine (German for, Record the Eternal Events). To release it, she takes the sword created from the release of Zeitnehmer's doll form and stabes herself with it, she then utters the release command. Upon doing so, a black substance shoots from the wound and covers her, this cuases her white cloak to turn black. The sword then shatters into and reforms into a black figure cloaked figure with a books in its hands. The figures usually stands behind her and seems to be connected to her as it moves in the same way she does. : Shikai Special Ability: Like its Doll form, Zeitlos Zeitnehmer abilities it the maniuplation of time. Unlike it's Doll form, it does not effect an objects time instead it copies its. :*'Rekord' (German for Record): To record something, Anna looks/touches an object and says record. This causes a copy of the object to be recorded onto a page in the books. She has stated that she is only able to record non living objects. :*'Abspielen' (German for Replay/Play Back): Trivia